Another Chance
by NikosLuverGirl
Summary: Davy Jones really does have a softer side to him. You just don't always get to see it. But in this story, a girl named Ally gets to! XD R&R! Thanks!
1. Prolog

I don't know where I am. Everything is quiet and calm, but I can feel the sensation of a ship rocking slowly over small waves. My eyes do not open. My body lay stiff. There is a sharp pain in my right ankle. Or is it my left? I can't tell. I don't know what is going on, and it feels as if it's all a dream. I hope it is. There is the sound of muffled voices coming from where I cannot tell. I want to look around, but I am afraid. I know I'm not where I usually am, and don't know if I want to know where I am now. All I can do is lay here in this bed and wait till my eyes open.

Light comes into view as my eyes allow me to look around. Blurry at first, they soon focus. What my eyes look upon is unknown. It's just light enough to see edges and outlines of objects, but dark as well. The pain in my ankle is still there, showing me that it wont be gone for quiet a while. I try to sit up in bed, but the pain forces me to stay down. I try to listen to what sounds I can hear. Waves, the never ending sound of waves. The sound of movement outside whatever room I am located in. Then another sound comes. The creek of a door opening. The door of where I am in.


	2. Where Am I?

The bright light fills the room as the door opens. It then fades away when the door is shut. I close my eyes and pretend I am still asleep. Maybe whoever it is will leave soon and I can then take a look at where I am. I hear footsteps come in the direction of me, but they are unlike any other footsteps I have ever heard before. One step is louder than the other, almost like a peg leg. They come closer and closer, and I can feel my body filling up with nerves. I try to stay calm. The footsteps stop by the bed. I can feel the eyes of this person looking down at me, which makes me feel even more nervous. I feel the person turn away, but accidentally touch the bed and sends a gasp from my mouth. They turn back around and stand close.

"Ah, so the lady is alive." I hear a mans voice say. His voice has a Scottish accent. He knows I am awake now, so I cannot hide any longer. I open my eyes and look at the man in front of me. Since it is still dark, I cannot see him fully. All I see is that he looks strong, and taller than I am.

"W-w-where am I?" I stutter out my words. My voice is hoarse and is soar.

I hear the man give a short quiet laugh. "Ye will find that out in time." He pauses before saying something else. "Your voice is hoarse. Ye need rest-uh." He seems to care about me, but I don't know if I can trust him. I can't see what he looks like. Should I be afraid? Something inside me tells me I don't have to be afraid. But how can I not be when I don't know where the heck I am, and don't know what this man looks like or who he is? I have no way of escaping right now because of my ankle. So all I can do is trust this man. I hope I can.

I nod my head slightly. He turns away from the bed again and this time leaves. When he opens the door, the light shines upon him. I try to get a glance of him, but I am not quick enough. He shuts the door behind him before I can see him. I will have to wait to see this man who has taken me aboard his ship.

Walking around will do me no good with this ankle. I looked down at it and see that it is wrapped. Somebody, I don't know who, is taking care of me. Probably this man I do not know. My eyes look up from my leg and search the room. The light is still dim, but my eyes have gotten better from that short time ago. They can see things better. I don't see much, but one thing I notice right away is an organ. On the opposite side of the room from me. It's large, and to me seems beautiful. I have never seen anything like it before. There is something else I see. Something next to the organ.

There. I see it. A small flicker of light. What is it? It's small and looks like a music box. I want to get up to see it more closely, but my ankle can't support me. If only I wasn't hurt. I could walk around and see things. There has to be something I can see that will tell me where I am. I know that I am on a ship. I know that the man who has saved me is probably the captain. But what ship is this? How can I tell when no light is strong enough to let me see?

I hear something. It is the sound of a mad voice. Something has happened outside my door, and another is yelling.

"Jones will not be happy 'bout this!" I hear someone yell.

Jones. Where have I heard that before? My mind thinks hard.

My mind finds an answer, but I do not want to believe it. The only "Jones" I have heard of is the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones. If that is where I am, then why am I here? Why in the world would Davy Jones take me aboard his ship? Everyone is to think that he would ignore every woman he came across because of the one who betrayed him long ago. But is that true? Did taking out his heart destroy all feelings? To me I think not. I do not believe that removing your heart will take away all feelings you do not want. It is only and organ. The heart does not control feelings. If he didn't want to feel that way ever again, why didn't he just remove his brain? That is where feelings and emotions are kept. Apparently he wasn't thinking at the time.


	3. I Knew It!

I must have dozed off a bit. The next thing I remember is waking up. But this time I can see more of the room. There is a table with papers scattered all over it. Next to that, there is a globe with marks here and there on it. I wonder what they are for. I suppose I will find out sooner or later since I am most likely to be on this ship for a while.

I prop myself up with my arms and look around some more. My eyes go straight to the little flickering locket I saw earlier. The more I look around the most I want to get up and walk. Stupid ankle. Why do I have to be hurt in some place I would really like to know where I am? Just my luck I guess.

My door is opened once again, and I lay back down. I hear the door shut, and then that awkward walk of the man again.

Before he has a chance to come too much closer to my bed, I ask something.

"When will I be able to see who you are?" This question surprises him because there is a long period of uncertain silence before he answers.

"I-I don't know-uh." He apparently likes to enhance his words with "uh" afterwards.

I prop myself up again and look in his direction. He is still out of the light, and not able to see very well.

"Why not now?" I ask calmly. He is quiet again.

"What is yer name missy?" He asks me. He is trying to change the subject. If he wants to do that, then let it be done. But I'm just going to take his subject change and add it to what I am trying to find out.

"If you want to know my name, or anything else about me for that matter, then you're going to have to show me who you are first." I finish and hear him give a sigh.

"I don't think yer going to want to know that missy." Why would he not want to show himself? The man who has rescued me.

I think of a good reason for him to show himself. "Yes, I do want to know. If I'm going to be on this ship, then sooner or later I will be seeing you. So why not show me now?"

"Because ye can just wait till that 'later' period."

Another question comes to my mind. I think he's getting annoyed with me asking so many. "Well, if you aren't going to show yourself to me, then may I please be told what ship this is that I'm on?" By asking that, I may be able to figure out on my own who he is. Maybe even what he looks like.

He gives another sigh, and this time answers my question, but not before walking to the door, being careful of not to show himself to me. Opening the door, he quickly slips through and then says him answer. "The Flying Dutchman." He shuts the door and walks away.

I knew it! I as right all along. Any that means…that this man who has rescued me is no other than Davy Jones himself. I have finally found out who my rescuer is. I suppose he will think I know what he looks like now. He should show himself to me sooner or later.

I realize why he said I could wait to see him until later. Because I have a hurt ankle, and therefore cannot run, he knew that I was frightened I could not get away if he showed himself. But what he doesn't know is that I would have not been afraid. Others fear him with just he presence…but me mind is telling me something different. I feel no fear when he is around. I seem to feel for him. I feel as if something has happened to me in the past that is the same that had happened to him. My mind races to figure out what it is, but only gives me a headache in the process.

--

(_NOTE: The chapters should be getting a bit longer as I get into my story.)_


	4. Memories

A few days have passed by now, and he still hasn't shown himself to me. In fact, I haven't heard him come in at all. He must come in when I'm asleep. But why? Doesn't he know that telling me what ship this it, I would figure out who he is and exactly what he looks like? He should come through soon I suppose.

My ankle has let up on the pain a bit, and I am now able to walk around. But only slightly. If I stay on it too long, the pain increases and makes it so I must sit back down.

As I sit up in bed, I look around. I then think. If I can walk now, that means I can find out what that locket thing is. I bring my legs over the side of the bed and place them on the ground. Touching the ground feels strange to me. I haven't been on it for a while and it will take some time getting used to it again.

My first few steps aren't what you would call graceful. I soon get the hang of it, but there is a small limp from my ankle being wrapped up. Also from the sting it gives me. As I come closer to the locket, the organ it lays upon becomes more and more beautiful, and larger at that.

I finally reach the locket. It is not just a locket, but a _music_ locket. I think to myself, 'why would he have a locket?' I decide to save that question from another time. I reach out my hand to the locket…

The door opens. I spin around fast, letting a loud gasp to escape my mouth. But I soon calm down when I realize it is just Davy. He hears where my gasp comes from, and knows that I am no longer in bed. That means when he comes I, he will be in full view, and I will be able to see him clearly.

I see him open the door, but close it slightly when he hears me.

"It you do not want me to look, I wont." I turn around, back at the organ and locket. I hear the door close and his steps come in my direction. I fight the urge to look at him, but I want him to know that he can trust me.

The footsteps stop just shortly behind me. There is a strong silence. Neither of us knows what to say. It is a strange situation for him as it is for me. I finger the locket with my hand for a minute. He is the one to break the cold silence.

"What is yer name-uh?" He wants to know my name? Well then we'll just go back to my little game.

I still stand with my back facing him, and say, "Well, once again. Show yourself if you want to know anything first." As there was before, when he first asked me this question, straight silence. I sigh rather loudly. "You have already told me what ship this is. Do you not think I don't know what you look like by now? Why don't you want me to look? _What_ don't you want me to see?" I pause. "Are you afraid of how I will respond?" I still finger the locket while speaking. It reminds me of something. About the time when…

"I am not afraid-uh." I can sense him giving a small grin. He continues on talking. "And I never said ye _couldn't_ look. I only said ye may not want to." I bring a smile to me face now. He knows I would look at him sometime, no matter how hard he could try. I stop fiddling with the locket, and turn. When facing him, he neither hides nor tries to hide, like he did a few days ago. A big grin instantly hits my face when I see him.

His eyes are looking into my own. They are crystal blue, like the ocean on a sunny day. In a way, it makes me melt at the sight of them. Something about him makes him seem beautiful to me.

"See. That wasn't that hard now was it?" I say in a childlike tone. This sends a smirk onto him.

He steps forward and sits on the organ bench. Without looking at me, he speaks.

"Now that ye see me, again," He now looks at me. "What is yer name-uh? Or do ye even have a name, considering ye keep putting off actually telling me." I smile at him. He seems to have a since of humor. I like that.

"Yes I have a name." I move a little closer to him. I don't want to sit down to him just yet. It might seem a tad bit awkward for him, seeing we haven't really gotten to know each other rather well.

I look at him, still smiling, and say, "My name is Alyssa. But many people call me Ally for short."

He still looks at me with his blue eyes. "It's a nice name-uh." I can see he is trying to be as nice as possible to me. I thank him for that. I don't think he has been close to this nice in quite a few years. But I still like that fact that he is at least trying.

He switches subjects. Both of our eyes go to the locket at the same time. Slowly, he reaches out him right arm and grabs the locket. His tentacle finger wraps around its chain. He holds it up in front of me. It sways gently back and fourth by the rocking of the ship.

He calmly says to me while looking at the locket, "What does this remind ye of?" He looks at me suddenly. He gets a shocked look for a reply. Turning his eyes back to the locket, and then back at me.

"How did you know that it-?"

"I know everything that goes on, on this ship. Ye seemed very interested in it." He motions for me to put my hands out. He drops in into my hands. "Why?" he asks.

I fiddle with it for a bit, and then sigh. "I guess it reminds me of the time…"

A nock comes at the door. We both turn to it.

"Sir, there a new one here." I hear a crewmember say.

By the look on my face, he knows that I will tell him my story later. Right now he should go. He gets up from his seat and starts to hear for the door. Then I think.

"Wait!" I say quickly. He stops and turns. "Can I come? I haven't been out in like a week." I send a pleading puppy-dog look his way.

He laughs. "I'd like to say yes missy, but ye'd better stay here this time-uh." He turns back to the door and exits. When the door is closed, I look back down at the locket I am still holding.

Memories fill my mind when holding this locket. But they are mainly bad memories. Things that I wish would just go away.

I decide to put the locket back where I first saw it lay. I then go back over to the bed and sit down. My leg it letting me its time to rest. I lie down and pull the covers over my head. I have nothing else to do except wait for him to let me out.

My eyelids slowly fall shut, and my ankle stops throbbing. The soft rocking of the ship quickly puts me to sleep. Tomorrow is another day to explore. But this time I will somehow try to get outside…without Davy finding out. And that may be a problem.

_A blonde lady stands in front of me. I am not on the Dutchman, but on a dock near my house. This lady is looking at me with a frightened look, and I don't know why. I look behind me and see that there is a man. He has a knife in his hand, and is staring right at me. Not I know why the lady looked so frightened. I turn away from the man and run, but it seems like I'm not going anywhere. I look behind me and see the man walking toward me. I am running, and he is just walking. Yet he is gaining speed on me. Getting closer and closer. I look at the lady and she reached out an arm. I reach out to her as well. I am so close, but I cannot reach her. She says something to me, but all I can see is her lips move with no sound. Then I look back behind me. The man is suddenly right at my side. The knife he has is in the air, the blade hitting the sun, and almost blinding me. He grabs me with his other arm. He has such a strong grip, I can't get away no matter how hard I try. I look up…the blade comes down…_

I scream as I wake up. My breathing is hard and my heart is racing. I then realize it was all just a dream. It is early in the morning now. Davy isn't in the room I see. I wonder where he is, and what he is doing.

Almost as if on cue, the door opens, and Davy enters. The look of concern is on his face. At least he cares enough to check on me.

"What the hell? I could hear ye from all the way out there." He smiles and shakes his head. "Ye sound like ye were stabbed-uh." He is standing half way in the door and half way out.

I am still breathing hard as I sit up in bed. "Just…I nightmare." I breathe.

"Care to share?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders slightly and reply, "I may later." He nods his head and begins to leave when I stop him. "What are you doing?"

He steps back in. "Just going over a course with one of the crewmembers." He says it like its normal for everyone to do so.

I look at him with a shocked look. "This early in the morning? The sun isn't even up!" All I get for a response is him smiling and a shrug of his shoulders. He then turns and leaves.

If he and the crew get up this early everyday, they're going to have to get used to me. It's only around five in the morning. I won't be getting up for yet another few hours.

I give a sigh and fall back down. I make a thump as my head hits the pillow. My mind hurts. I know where that dream came from, but don't know what brought it up. I guess you can't always tell why a dream comes. All that I know, is that dream was something real for me.


	5. A New Friend

Davy talked to me this morning when I woke up. He and I are both getting along well, and are a lot more comfortable around each other. All the stories I've heard of him are of people dreading him. I don't see why. There's just something about him that I love. Others just don't see what I do. Maybe it's because I'm a lady, and the majority of the people who see him are men. That could just be it.

I've been trying to get him to say I can go outside, but he keeps protesting about it. He thinks that the crew is going to hurt me.

"We'll never know until I actually go out." I tell him. I fold my arms in front of me and look him in the eye.

"What's the difference between me going out now and next week?"

He sighs. He knows that I'm not letting this down until I get what I want. That's the type of girl I am.

"Ye don't know what the crew is like." He's getting frustrated, I can tell. But I'm not going to let him win over me.

"I agree, I don't know what the crew is like. But I will once you let me out and get to know them."

"I just think," He pauses and looks at the door, then back at me. "I just think ye should wait a little longer before ye go out there-uh." He is trying to stay as calm as possible, but isn't doing a good job of hiding it.

"And tell me why." I sit hard on the foot of the bed, my arms still folded tightly.

"Ye just never give up do ye?"

"That is the type of person I am. Now, tell me why I should probably wait." I give him a smile that he cannot resist smiling back at.

He rolls his eyes and walks over to me. He looks down at me. I motion to him with my head that he can site on the bed next to me. He does so, feeling more comfortable that he did a week ago.

"The day we found ye, wasn't what ye would consider the greatest." I look at him in question. "Ye were really dazed and probably still don't remember a thing of this." He laughs as I do too while shaking my head.

"No. I don't have any memory of that yet." I unfold my arms, and place them behind me while propping myself up. "But why, or what, happened to my ankle?" I look down at it. It's still wrapped, but any swelling that could be seen before it gone. The pain is almost gone as well, and I can move it more without cringing.

"That I do not know. Ye were found like that." He continues on telling me about when they found me. "The crew wasn't about to tell me ye were on board. But that's when I came out. And yer lucky I did-uh."

"Why? Because they could have killed me?"

"Not quite." He smiles at me. "They would have rape ye." He laughs at the memory of that day.

I sit up straight and say with humor, "Well how rude." I shake my head while standing up. "I guess that just means I'm the most beautiful one they've ever seen." I walk over to the door and turn to face Davy.

Again, I fold my arms and push him to say what I want to hear.

"So?" I tip my head in the direction of the door. He looks down at the floor. I sigh and walk back over to him. "Please?" I say, giving a puppy dog face. He can't resist smiling back.

"Darn ye." He says. He knows I'm cute, and I know he is too.

He gets up and goes to the door. I turn and look at him. He opens the door and motions me to come. I smile and run over to the door. Before I step out, he speaks.

"Not all of the crew is out there-uh."

"Where are they then?"

"Out gathering useful things for the Dutchman."

I nod and he allows me to turn around the door. The sunlight hits my face, and the warmth feels so good.

The first thing I see of course is the crew at work. Or at least what's still on the Dutchman. But one of the members really stands out from the rest. He is unlike the others. Instead of being covered in sea like objects and all, he is completely normal looking.

Davy knows which member I'm looking at.

"That's the new one-uh."

I instantly remember last night when I was about to tell Davy what the locket reminded me of, and a crewmember said there was someone new.

Davy steps out the door and says to me, "Take precaution out here-uh." He looks around at the crew. "I already told them earlier that if ye are out here, they do not mess with ye."

"Then what are you worried about?" I smile at him.

Right before he turns to leave me, he brings up one more thing. "Oh, if ye want to, ye may help out that new one-uh." He looks over at him and adds, "I'm positive he's not going to be getting any help from the crew or myself-uh." He laughs and then leaves me. I watch as he goes somewhere above where I am, and disappear.

I turn back to look at the crew and the new boy. He looks to be somewhere in his late teens. Maybe around eighteen or nineteen.

I stand at the closed door of Davy's cabin, watching the boy. He's working with some nets and ropes, trying to get knots out. They seem to be tighter knots as he struggles to undo the ones that were already there, and the ones he has just made himself.

Something in the very back of my mind is telling me I know him. But where from?

As I watch him, a crewmember comes up and shoves him.

"Come on boy! Yer gunna have to work a lot harder than that if ye are going to survive on this ship!" He yells at him, laughing at the boy as he walks away.

I feel sorry for him. I begin to walk over to him and help him out.

As I walk out on deck, the few members at work look up at my sudden presents, but quickly look away and go back to work. They do their best to keep from looking at me. When Davy said they better not mess with me, they really do what he says.

I get closer to the boy and I hear him mumble in frustration of the ropes.

I laugh to myself.

"Here. Let me help you with those."

He looks up at my in surprise. He wasn't expecting a girl's voice, let alone the words 'help' from the way he's been treated so far.

I kneel down and grab a rope. Our eyes meet. They both have the look of knowing. Where do I know him from? He must be thinking the same thing.

"Sorry." He apologizes as he quickly looks down.

"Sorry for what?" I'm confused.

"Never mind." He really doesn't sound happy. But of course who would be.

I try to lighten him up by talking nicely and calmly. I take the rope I picked out and he does the same. I begin to mess with it, lessening its knots.

"I'm Alyssa. But call me Ally." My sweet voice seems to help calm him a little.

"My name is Daniel. But like you, people call me Dan." He gives a weak smile.

I start to ask him how he got here when someone interrupts.

"Hey! No visiting little one." This member is strange looking. He holds a bull whip in one hand. "And ye," he points at me. "Why are ye out here?"

For some off reason, I do not feel frightened by him. But I see that Dan is.

"The captain allowed me to be out here."

"And what makes ye think ye can help him?"

I sigh rather loudly. "Again, the captain said I could."

He glares at me. Obviously not believing me.

"We'll just see about that." He turns away. I know he's going to ask Davy if what I said is true.

I look back at Dan.

We both laugh, knowing that member will get an answer that he wasn't expecting.

"So," I continue my question. "How did you get here?"

He continues working on the rope he has and doesn't look up.

"Our ship hit a reef hard, and destroyed the whole thing. And we were stuck." He looks up at me, and then looks at the crew. "Then these guys showed up."

"Are you the only one they took? Or are there more of you here?"

He looks at me with a sad look. "No, they could only take me. The rest of the members from our ship were either killed when we hit, or by them." He motions to the crew.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." He laughs.

I laugh at his comment.

The crewmember that went to ask Davy why I was helping this guy out walks by. He glares at us, knowing that I was right, and walks away.

We laugh at him, but not so loud that he can hear.

Dan looks at me and asks, "Now how did you get here?"

I laugh at his question because my story is a lot different then he thinks.

"Well, they found me." He looks surprised. He's probably thinking why they would keep me. "I still don't quite remember anything that happened when they took me, but the captain told me bits of it. He said that I was out of it, and the crew apparently tried to have a little "fun" with me." I give him a look and he understands what I mean.

"I don't understand other guys sometimes. I'm not like that."

"You don't look like you're that type either."

"Thanks." He smiles at me. "I think we'll be great friends. I'm sure there won't be any others here that we could make friends with."

I give a smirk at that. "Well, you never know. I can be the type to bring out another side to people. Maybe it will work with some of the crew."

He laughs and shakes his head.

"Yes! It's done!" The rope he had been working on all this time finally comes out of the knot. "Now, only twenty three to go."

"Yeah, for you. I've already done five." He looks at the untied ropes at my side. He shrugs his shoulders and grabs another rope.

"By the way," I ask. "I'm twenty six. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Aw, I was right. I have a knack at guessing ages."

"That you do."


	6. The Crew Welcoming

A few hours go by, and Dan says I don't have to help him anymore. He says I should maybe take a look around the ship, knowing the crew probably won't mess with me.

Instead of snooping around the place, I walk over to the bow of the ship and find a semi comfortable spot to sit in. It's a warm day, not a cloud in the sky. There are no crewmembers over where I am, so I can relax in the sun. I look out over the open water. It glistens in the raise of the sun. My family had always loved the sea, and now I know why. It's beautiful! I can have total peace here. I close my eyes, soaking in the sun.

My quiet time doesn't last long unfortunately. But the one who disturbs me also surprises me.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss." The member says. He starts to turn away.

"Hold on there." I am shocked to hear him say sorry. "What did you just say?"

He turns slightly and looks at me confused.

"Uhh…I think I said that I was sorry for disturbing you."

This member is also unlike the rest. He's not completely sea like. He has more of a human form that I can see clearly.

"I'm okay with that. It's the way you are that surprised me."

He doesn't quiet understand what I mean.

"How I am? Haven't you seen the rest of the crew?" He laughs.

"Well, yes. But its your attitude." Now he knows what I am talking about.

"You're not like the rest." I add.

"Aye. I am not. May I?" He asks, seeing if it is okay for him to sit by me. I nod my head of course.

"May I ask why?" I ask as he sits down next to me.

He laughs. "Somehow I knew that question was coming. I guess I just wasn't brought up like the rest. I was never like them, and refused to be used for anything cruel. If there's a shipwreck, I stay back onboard while the captain and crew leave."

I process his story in my mind. "Well thank God there is at least somebody on this cursed ship who isn't nasty." I joke.

"Aye. But haven't you met that new one?"

"Oh yeah. So that makes two friends on this ship." I smile sweetly at him as he does the same.

"I'm Alyssa by the way. But please, call me Ally."

"Okay…Ally. I'm Bootstrap." He nods his head to say hello.

"Bootstrap…? I've heard that somewhere before."

"You may have heard it from someone named William Turner. My son."

My mind sparks hearing the name.

"Will? My brother knew him. Maybe that's why I've heard of you."

"That'd probably be it." He laughs.

"So, now it's my time to ask." He looks out at the sea. "Where did you come from? It's not everyday we have a lady onboard." I know what he means by that. The captain wouldn't have been the first to bring another woman on his ship, let alone be the last.

"What? Were you not around when I came aboard?" He shakes his head, still looking out at the blue ocean.

"Well, from what I've heard by the captain,"

"Wait." He stops my story and looks at me. "What you've heard was by the captain telling you?" He wouldn't think the captain would talk to another woman.

"I know what you're thinking, but yes. He told me everything."

He pushes away the thought and lets me continue my story.

"I guess I was dazed and the crew didn't want to let the captain know I was here." I don't have to tell him much more about that part. He already guesses what almost happened.

He looks down at my leg.

"What happened?"

I look at it as well.

"That even I don't know. Or, at least don't know yet. I still don't remember much of that day, or before that."

"If you were dazed when you came here, that means you probably hit your head."

I bring my hand up and rub the back of my head.

"Now that you say that, I do remember having a slight headache when I woke up." I laugh.

A small moment of silence passes by before Bootstrap tells me that he should get back to work. I agreed with him. I don't think it would be the greatest thing if someone caught him and me talking.

I watch him as he leaves. He goes somewhere below deck. I like him. He is truly a nice man, and I'm sure the two of us will become strong friends.

As I turn back around, I see an island. Not too far from the Dutchman. Why would we be this close to shore? As I think on this, the sound of the crew on deck behind me increases. I turn to look. It seems like the rest of the crew are back from whatever they were sent to do.

I watch them as they bring crates over the side of the ship. I figure they're things that can be useful around the place. After all, that is what Davy had said they were gone for.

A dark shadow stands suddenly behind me. I quickly turn back around to see a giant crewmember.

"Well, what have we here?" An evil grin crawls across his face. "Out for a little sunbath, eh? Not while we're around." He laughs and reaches for me. I scream and stagger to me feet. I run to the only place where I have that I am safe. The captain's cabin.

I reach for the door, but someone grabs me around my waist and pulls me back. I squeak from the powerful grip.

"Hey look guys, a squeaky-toy!" The crew laughs. The one holding me put is the one who I had just run away from.

"Let's see what fun we can get with it." One says.

The crew slowly comes closer to me. I try to struggle away, but the more I do, the tighter I am held.

One crewmember tries to go for my shirt, but I kick at him. My ankle is telling me to quite it by the increasing pain that shoots through my body. But I ignore it.

The member holding me has his share at me by driving a hand to my pants. I cannot get the hand away. My arms are now being held behind me.

Just as everything seems to be getting worse, the crew goes silent and everything stops. I am let go and hit the deck. I turn to see why the crew has stopped.

The captain stands in the doorway to his room. An angry frown covers his face.

"What the hell do ye think yer doing-uh?" His voice is loud and strong. Able to put anyone in their place.

He steps forward and looks at me. He sees me sitting on the deck, but that I am alright. His eyes dart back to the crew, which all now have their heads hung low.

"I give ye one simple rule-uh, and ye disobey it. I'll deal with ye all later. Back to work-uh!"

The crew looks like little kids that have just been scolded for drawing on the wall. Its actually quite funny. I have to bight my lip to stop myself from laughing.

The crew leaves and get back to work.

Davy walks over and looks down at me with a raised brow.

"Ye gunna get up, or just sit there all day?"

With the way my ankle is feeling right now, I wish I could stay here all day. But not with this crew out here. I manage to pull myself to my feet.

We both walk into his room, and he shuts the door. I have to limp from the pain, but I make it to the bed and sit down.

"Ye okay there?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, it's just really soar now."

Davy walks over to me and sits beside me. I know I'm going to at least get some sort of lecture.

"The crew won't get away with this one, I'll tell ye that." He starts off saying this, but I know what is next.

"Didn't I tell ye that ye should keep an eye out?"

"Yes, and it's my fault that I didn't. I'm sorry." I don't think he used to hearing someone apologies.

"That crew could have really hurt ye. I didn't say I didn't warn ye." This really inst a lecture anymore. He smiles at me.

"Well, that sure was an introduction." I say with a laugh.

"Yes it was." He agrees.

"And you know what…they called me a squeaky-toy."

This makes him laugh.

"Well then, that requires extra punishment for the crew." He jokes.

I laugh. Then I think of some questions that might actually help me survive on this ship.

"Who was it that held me?"

Davy expected this. "That would be Clanker. Strong one he is."

"Yeah, just a little."

"There are many that are strong. Just about all of 'em. But there is one that ye should best keep away from."

I look at him with question. "Who?

"Jimmylegs. Also know as The Bo'son."

Mine mind guesses which that one is. "The one with the whip I suppose?" I get a nod in reply. "I'll make sure to remember that. Who else should I not mess with?"

"The rest basically." He laughs, but then brings up something. "But there is one member who might be a good one to stick with. Bootstrap."

"Yeah, I already met him. Just before all of this frenzy happened."

"Then I will talk to him. He will be yer bodyguard." He says this and gets up and walks to the door. He turns to see me smiling.

"Ye should get some rest. That ankle of yer wont heal any faster is ye keep up on it like this."

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to take it more easily from now on."

He like my answer and leaves. I know the crew will be having quite a punishment from him. He really cares for me. That's why I like him. Or should I use a stronger word than like. What about love?


	7. A New Way

Last night was painful. My ankle wasn't happy with any position I put it in. Every time I moved, it would increase with pain. I was up half the night because of it.

I so badly want to get up, but that involves moving my ankle. I have it in a position where it is finally pain free. I'm afraid that if I get up, I'll lose the comfort. But I also don't want to stay in bed all day.

I start to get up. Moving my upper body first. There is no pain. Next I have to move my legs over the side of the bed. I do this slowly. I come to realize that the pain isn't all that bad. In fact, I really don't feel much pain at all. I should still take it easy though.

As I get up and put pressure on it, only then I can feel what yesterday did to it. But it's still not as bad as it was last night. I can walk on it lightly.

I go to the door and open it. Davy is standing right there, with his hand extended out to where the handle was just at.

"I was just coming in to make sure ye were actually going to get up this morning." He laughs. Its something a little passed ten AM.

"Oh. My ankle was giving me a hard time, and I was up half the night. That's why I haven't gotten up until just now." I stifle a yawn as I say this last bit.

Davy smiles at me, but loses it as he looks over at the crew behind him.

He sighs. "This time, try not to get into any trouble." A little grin appears again. "Although I don't think ye'll have any trouble with the crew right now."

"Don't worry, I wont cause much trouble. I'm just going to fine Dan and help him."

"Oh, that reminds me. I've talked to Bootstrap. He is now yer official guardian. So ye can hang around him as well."

"Okay, thanks."

He lets me come out and pass him. He says he's going to look at a map or something. I have no idea where we're going. But then again, I don't even know where I myself am going half the time.

I see Dan. This time he is _tying_ ropes. I walk over to him. As I do, I look around at the crew. They all look at me one by one, but immediately look away and ignore me. Davy really must have done something to make them not even want to make eye contact with me.

"First you're untying ropes, now you're tying them? What is your problem?"

He laughs, looking at me as I sit across from him.

"It's what they told me to do. I can't really disagree with them, unless I want a flogging. And that's not quite what I feel like getting."

I shake my head in agreement.

"It wouldn't be mine either."

"Hey, Ally!" I hear someone call my name.

I turn to see Bootstrap coming over to us. I wave to him.

"So you finally decided to get up this morning, eh?" He chuckles.

"This," I point to my ankle. "Kept me up all night."

"Well come on. I'll show you around." He motions for me to get up and come.

I look over at Dan.

"I'll be back." He nods his head.

"Don't let any of those ropes win you over." I joke as I stand.

"Oh don't worry, they won't. Now I _can_ tie them in tighter knots, and don't have to worry about undoing them."

I laugh as Bootstrap lead me somewhere else.

We pass by multiple crewmembers. Each and every one of them ignores us as we pass.

I look up at Bootstrap.

"Okay, this isn't what I wanted."

He raises a brow and stops. "What do you mean?"

"This," I motion my hands to the crew. "I didn't want to be totally ignored. All I wanted was some respect. To not be raped at that." I sigh a laugh. "I mean, what did the captain do to them?"

He takes in a breath.

"Well, its not quite what he _did_ to them, it's what he _told_ them."

"And that was…"

"You don't want to know."

At this point now, I don't think I want to know.

I shake off the subject as Bootstrap begins to walk forward.

He shows me different places of the Dutchman. A few places are like where the crew sleeps and the place where they occasionally have parties and games. That only happened when they get time off, or when the captain agrees for it. This is apparently very rare. The "game room", as I will now refer it to, doesn't look like its been used for a long time.

One part of the ship he shows me catches my attention. It looks like a place where one might cook. I look up at Bootstrap. He knows my question.

"Yes, we do have a cook. One of the members."

"Who?" I ask.

"Ogilvey. For some odd reason, he knows how to cook. And he's quite good at it."

"That would have been the last thing I though of on the ship." I suddenly realize something. "But where does all the food come from?"

"You know all of those crates you saw being brought aboard?"

I nod.

"Some of those contain taken items such as food, and supplies to cook with."

He shows me the brig next. He says to stay away from it as much as possible. It's not the greatest of places. I have no use to go down there, so I don't think I will be around it often.

After showing me around, Bootstrap allows me to go off on my own. As long as I watch out.

I leave him. He has other work to do, and I don't want to hold him back at it.

Up on deck, I see the one who held me, and also called me a squeaky-toy.

I know that he's not going to try anything on me, now that Davy dealt with him. So I decide to try and meet him differently.

He is working with the crates that were brought aboard. I stand right behind him with my arms behind my back. I have a slight smile on my face.

He notices my presents finally. He flashes his eyes over at me, but then looks back at his work.

I do not leave.

It gets to the point where I start to annoy him by just standing there.

"What do ye want?" He asks annoyed. He continues to mess with the crates.

"A better introduction." I say bluntly.

"What? Were ye not satisfied with yer first one?" He chuckles.

"Not quite." I start out easy by telling me name.

"I'm Ally. And I already know who you are, Clanker." I give a smile.

He stops working and looks at me.

"Who told ye?"

"Who do you think?" He realizes it was the captain.

He goes back to work and now ignores me again.

"Hey, how does this sound. If you treat me right, I won't ever tell the captain if you've done something wrong." I try to make a deal with him.

He pauses and thinks on this.

"How nice would it be to know you wouldn't get punished? Hmm?" I push the thought deeper into his mine.

He glances over at me. In his eyes, I can see a man. A man without all the barnacles and seaweed.

"I'll agree to that if ye promise me one thing." He actually gives me a grin.

"What?" I ask, grinning as well.

"To let me call ye squeaky." He laughs out loud at the look on my face.

My smile disappears and turns into a playful squint of the eyes.

"I guess I'll have to say that's a promise. I don't think you'd _not_ call me that after yesterday."

"Then ye've got yerself a deal. No more trying anything with ye."

I'm glad to have brought out a different side to someone. Something is telling me that I will be getting a lot more of the crew to this point.

Satisfied with what I've gotten him to do, I leave him to his work.

When I start to wonder elsewhere, I am stopped by the sight of Bootstrap. He has a smile splattered onto his face and is shaking his head.

"What?" I giggle.

"You really have a way with others don't you."

I realize he was watching me.

"I thought I felt another presents. Tisk tisk for spying on me."

He places a hand on my shoulder.

"It's my job to spy on you. I'm yer guardian, remember? And plus, the captain knows too."

"What do you mean?"

"The captain can hear everything you say, and knows everything that happens on this ship. There is no getting away with anything here." He explains.

"So that means he's listening in right now."

"He could be. You never know when he is or when he's not."

"Then I guess we better watch what we say then." My smile grows.

"That would be correct."

Bootstrap watches closely over me, and I thank him for that. He is one of my ways to make better friends with the rest of the crew.

I go back over to Dan. I see that his ropes are now starting to win over him, even though he said they wouldn't, and I better start helping before they consume him.


	8. Trouble

It has been one month today that I've been on the Dutchman. I can't believe how fast the time has passed. I feel like I got here only just the other day.

The crew and I have slowly been getting to know each other. Besides Dan and Bootstrap, I have found another member who really has a good side. Koleniko. He likes to think that he is so tough, which he really can be, but he always brings out a friendlier side. He is one of the younger members here, and I can see the kid in him. He's just afraid to show it.

I know every crewmember by name now. They know my name as well, but some of them, Clanker the most of all, love to call me squeaky. Or anything around that. I had made that deal with him that he could call me that if I never told on him. But he uses it constantly. I'm afraid he'll forget my real name.

"Hey squeaks! Wanna help me over here?" There he goes again. I'm trying to get it though to him that I really do have a name.

I lean on the railing and look out to sea, completely ignoring him. I turn my attention somewhere else. I smile as I can see Davy glancing over at me from the helm at time to time.

"Uhh…hello? I asked ye something." He is no more than a mere three feet away, so he knows that I can hear him perfectly clear.

"Hey! Squeakers! Ye deaf now or something?"

"I have a name you know." I flash my eyes at him, my smile fading.

"Yeah, I know. But it's more fun calling ye this."

I still ignore him and look back up at Davy. I gaze up at him and bring back my smile. I only do this when he's not looking. As soon as he looks, I turn away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clanker slowly lean over in front of me so I can see him. His brow is raised. He looks up at the captain, then back at me.

I look straight at Clanker.

"What?"

He quickly throws a hand in the air and walks away. "I'm not even gunna ask." I know what he's thinking.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Anyways," I begin. "What were you saying again?" He knows what I want him to say, and just does not want to do it. But he finally breaks.

"Fine," He sighs heavily. "Do ye want to give me a hand…Ally?"

In a quick answer I say, "No." I stick up my nose and walk away.

"What!? Ye made me go through all that, and now yer just going to walk away?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Go ahead and walk away. See if I care." I can hear the sarcasm in his voice.

I start off toward the help where Davy is. I am greeted with a nod of his head.

"What are ye smiling about?" I have a satisfied look on my face.

"Oh, nothing." I say casually.

He rolls his eyes.

I turn my head away and my smile quickly disappears. I see something way out on the water. It's really far out, but it looks like a ship.

"Hey," I tap Davy on the shoulder. "What's that out there?"

He seems as if he's caught off guard. Apparently that wasn't out there a few minutes ago. He pulls out his eyeglass and places it to his eye. He waits a few seconds, looking at the ship, and then pulls it down fast. I don't like the look on his face.

"What is it?" I ask worried.

He doesn't say anything for a second, and then speaks. He looks down at my while trying to stay calm.

"Uhh…why don't ye go wait in the room for a while-uh?"

I don't like his tone, but I obey him.

I nod my head and go down the stairs. Clanker is the first to see me and lip speaks to me.

'What's going on?' He speaks with silence.

'I don't know.'

As Davy said, I go and wait inside his room. He'll come in later to tell me what is happening.

Minutes pass by and I get restless. I cannot just sit here and wait. I start to pace back and fourth. But I don't have to wait long. Davy comes in, and holds a concerned look on his face.

"It is an EIC ship."

East India trading Company. Why are they out here?

"They will not back down-uh, and we can't go below water to escape them." His eyes speak for him. They tell me that they can't go below because of me.

"Well now you're going to make me feel bad. It's my entire fault that we can't go under." I hang my head.

"It is not yer fault. We also have that little friend of yers…oh what's his name."

I look at him bluntly. "Daniel."

"Yeah, him."

I can't believe that he still doesn't know his new members name. I would think he would at lease know the name of one of his new souls.

"Well, what are we going to do? Maybe I could help." I want to be as useful as possible.

"We'll think something up before they actually get here." He shows an evil smile. "As for ye helping out, I think not. Not while yer hurt like that-uh." He glances at my ankle.

"Oh come on. I can barely feel any pain. It's like its not even there."

"But do ye feel any pain at all during the day?"

"Well, yes. But…"

"There ye go. Yer not going to do hard work until yer leg is healed." He says sternly.

I sigh. There's no use fighting this. I can't win. I just have to back down.

"Fine. I will stay in here. But as soon as this is over, I want to start helping." I begin to smile, trying to bring in some happiness.

"Ye really want to help?" He laughs. "Okay…if ye insist. When this is done-uh, ye can come on and help the crew. They will be needing assistance bringing larger and heavier crates onboard."

He laughs out loud as he leaves the room.

I stair at him with no expression on my face. The door closes. I just probably got myself into something I don't really want to do. But I need to face it. I want to show that even a girl can work as hard as a man on a ship. The crew will laugh; I know that for a fact. But I will not stop at that. I will go until I can go no longer.


	9. Big Helper

(Since Ally is in the room right now, I will be doing this in...Uh…3rd person I think, in presence tense. Then I will go back to 1st person presence tense when I get back to Ally.)

"Sir? What are we going to do?" Greenbeard asks the captain.

An evil grin comes over Davys face as a thought comes to his mind.

"Let us play a little game of hide and go seek-uh."

Greenbeard and a few other crewmembers that are around, have a confused look on their face. What is there captain thinking?

"Uh, captain?"

Davy laughed. "We'll hide, and see if they'll even dare to come aboard to find us." He says in a calm tone.

The crew now gets the idea and laugh.

"And if they do come aboard?" Koleniko asks, coming over from listening in.

"Then ye'll all do what ye normally do. Take 'em down-uh."

The grin is now being passed onto the rest of the crew.

The crew begins their little game. Each of them goes below deck and stay there. If they are going to pull this off, they have to be silent. But that may not be easy for one crewmember.

Penrod, the shrimp little guy, also the extremely hyper excited one, thinks this is just so much fun. He follows the crew, hopping joyfully down the stairs below into the darkness. He stands in between Clanker and Koleniko.

"This is so much fun!" Penrod exclaims.

Clanker and Koleniko exchange discussed looks at one another.

"I wonder what's going to happen. Do ye guys think this is fun? I do. We've never done anything like this before. I think…"

"Shut up!" Clanker, Koleniko, and a few others shout at him with annoyance. Penrod quickly shuts up and hunkers down behind the crew.

"My God!" Koleniko says, glad to have Penrod quiet. "Why did the captains even let that pipsqueak join?" The crew agrees to his question.

Davy soon makes his way down.

"They're just about here. Can ye all stay quiet?"

The crew all look over at Penrod. He knows he better not say a word and nods his head.

They then hear the voices of the EITC crew, as their ship approaches.

The Dutchman crew laughs quietly, as they can hear the voices of the opposing crew.

'What the hell is going on?' and 'Where are they?' are just a few questions they hear them ask.

Cutler Beckett makes his way onto the open deck. He peers over at the Dutchman. It is empty. Something isn't right, and he knows it.

"Sir? What do you want us to do? Are we to board?"

Beckett doesn't quite know what to do or say. He knows this is a dare, and that the outcome won't be good.

"No. We leave." He says quickly.

He turns and leaves his crew dumbfounded. They aren't quite sure why they're not going over to the Dutchman. Its crew had taken crates full of supplies from them, but apparently Beckett doesn't care anymore. Either that, of he is afraid.

Back over at the Dutchman, the crew emerges when they know the coast is clear. They know what's next. More work.

Davy watches his crew as they fall back into line and begin to work. Now that the EITC is gone, it is time to go get Ally.

(Okay, I am now going back to 1st person. Back to writing as Ally)

I lay on the bed, twirling a piece of my hair with my finger, as I wait for everything to be over with.

I stair blankly at the ceiling, thinking. What am I going to get myself into? I said I wanted to help, but I have a strong feeling that things won't go as planned.

After what seems like hours of waiting, I hear the door open. Still lying down, I quickly turn my head in that direction. Davy walks in with a smile. He shuts the door and makes his way over to me.

I still lay on the bed when he sits next to me. He runs his hand through my hair that is spreader over the bed. I smile up at him and he does the same. Him and I have grown to like each other more and more each day, but still haven't told one another our true feelings. I could tell him mine right here and now, but I don't think that he himself is ready just yet.

"So…?" I say after the silence gets too long.

"So…what?" He teases.

"What happened? I didn't hear anything or anyone. What was your little plan that worked?"

"Something easy and simple." He pauses as I look at him to continue. "A little game of hide and go seek-uh."

I quickly sit up. "What?" I say abruptly. "Is there something behind that that I should know about?" Why in the world would he, the sea-devil himself be playing little kid games like hide and go seek?

He laughs at my remark. "No-uh. But it worked though. They didn't come over here to find us now did they?"

"You like the easy way go don't you."

He nods. "If I can get it that way-uh, then I will."

I roll my eyes.

"So, ye ready?" He asks.

"Ready for what?"

"For yer first day of work-uh. Remember? Ye said ye wanted to be of use."

"Oh, yeah." I sigh with a disappointed look on my face.

"If ye want to give up already that's fine with me. But the crew is expecting ye, and ye know what they'll say when they find out yer too weak-uh."

I stair at him with shock. "I am not weak!" I retort.

"Then get out there-uh!"

"I will." I say, standing up.

Davy does the same and follows me to the door.

"Ye can start out by helping Clanker and Palifico move things into the cargo hold."

"What?" I whine. "I have to work with Clanker?"

"Ye will help anyone I say ye will help-uh. Got it?" He says playfully.

"Aye, aye captain!" I play back by saying this and saluting him.

I open the door and we both step out. He points in the direction I am to go. I sigh and begin walking. As I approach the stairs to the cargo hold, I look one last time back at Davy and he uses him arm to say 'go on'. I do as I am told, and head down the steps.

The creaking of the steps gives my presence away to Clanker and Palifico. They look up at me while sitting on come barrels. Clanker stairs at me with an evil little smirk. Palifico on the other hand, you can't really tell what his expression is. His face has lost a form of humanity, and has been replaced with a reef-like structure. But I assume that he has the came expression as Clanker under all that right now.

"So, ye want to help us out now do ye?" Clanker says, eyeing me as I come closer.

I step in front of him and fold my arms.

"That is what I said before, is it not?"

The two men look at each other, both of them with their arms folded as well, and laugh.

"Okay then. Let's get going." Clanker says, getting up. He now towers over me. Most everyone on this ship does. I'm tall for my age, but I am no match for these men. Especially Davy.

"Ye know those crates we brought aboard? Ye can help be bringing them down here."

"I'm not doing it by myself, you know."

"What? Ye don't think yer strong enough?" Clanker is already getting on my nerves. How am I supposed to help work with him?

"No, I could do it. But I said I would _help_ you. Not do it alone."

We go back to the upper deck and I see the crates. There is about six of them. Some are smaller, and then some are bigger. The bigger ones look as if I won't be able to lift them. But knowing Clanker, he's going to push my buttons and make me do it.

Palifico notices the look on my face. He nudges Clanker in the side and motions toward me. They laugh to themselves. Clanker passes by me and lifts up one of the larger crates like it's a feather.

"What? Gunna have a problem with this squeaks?"

Just for calling me that, I walk past him and hit him in the arm. I grab one of the lighter wait crates.

"There's no problem." I shoot back, lifting the crate.

"Oh sure, grab one of the lighter ones." Palifico finally speaks. "We'll make sure to leave one of the larger one's for ye." He too grabs one of the heavier crates.

We all turn and make our way back down into the cargo hold.

I almost slip as I come down the stairs.

"Oh come on. It's not heavy enough to make ye fall." Clanker says over his shoulder.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you men cleaned up after yourself!"

Clanker and Palifico place their crates next to each other in a corner. I place mine on top.

When I turn, I find them both looking right at me. Clanker, with his smirk, and Palifico…I guess has the same.

"What?" I ask slowly.

Clanker steps up and walks around me. "Now let's see just how strong ye are."

I don't like the way this is sounding. I don't know what way to take this at.

Palifico stands in front of me, arms folded and blocking my exit. I look back around at Clanker. As I do, I feel someone quickly grab me around the waist. I try to scream, but a hand covers my mouth, as well as my eyes. I try bighting it, but it doesn't nothing but give me a bad taste in my mouth. I kicked out violently, while another hand goes to my lower half. I can't tell who is doing what, but I know both are getting their share. Another hand starts creeping up my shirt, but doesn't get far.

"Let go of her!"

I hear Davys voice. I am so happy to hear him.

I am thrown to the ground. As soon as I am free, I jump up and run behind Davy. The look on Clanker's and Palifico's face is like a deer caught in the headlight.

Davy stomps over to them as I stay back. Clanker and Palifico stand straight and back up slowly as Davy approaches.

"Have ye forgotten that I know everything that is happening on this ship?" He continues to come forward. "And that's been how many years now?"

The two of them now hit the wall, but Davy proceeds to get in their face. He cant seem to say anything more because he is full of anger right now. But Clanker and Palifico can see what they're in for later from his eyes.

Davy doesn't say any more, and turns away. I see the two of them sigh, and start to breath again as Davy gets farther away.

"Come." Davy says to me as he walks by. I go leave with him with no problem. My eyes do not leave the men behind me as I leave.

"What we're we thinking…" I hear one of them say as I walk up the stairs.

As we hit the upper deck, I can see the sun slowly setting. I begin to think about what just happened. Why did he do that? He and I were beginning to be such playful friends. He would make jokes about me, and I would make jokes about him. Then he goes and pulls this again. I don't know if I will be able to trust him now. He was like this in the beginning. Is he going to stay this way to me forever? I don't want to be on this ship having to watch my back constantly to make sure no one is going to rape me. I never really got to know Palifico strongly, but now I don't think I'll ever be able to. This is the second time something like this has happened on this ship. But it's the _third_ time in my life.

Davy doesn't say anything until we enter the room. I walk over to the bed and sit down. I sigh loudly when I do.

"Did they hurt ye?" He asks concerned.

I shake my head, staring at the ceiling. My body still tingles from the feeling of hands on me. It brings back a hunting memory. I do not want to think about it.

Davy sits down close to me and places his hand on mine. My hand is so much smaller, that he engulfs it.

By him putting his hand on mine, I am broken away from my trance like state. I no longer stare at the ceiling, but at him.

He sighs and says, "I don't know what to tell ye."

I sit up and look into his blue eyes. "I'll just have to take a closer look at each one, and sort out who I can trust." I look down at the floor and add something. "I already have two that I cant trust." I look back up at him and smile.

"Just be careful doing that. I don't want ye getting hurt-uh."

From hearing that, I think back on something. I remember that neither one of us have told our true feelings about the other. I know that I could tell him mine whenever, but maybe I can get him to go first.

I start off with humor and play.

"Oh, what was that?"

"What was what?" He asks confused.

"Did you just say you don't want me to get hurt? Does that mean you care for me?"

"Well, or course I care about ye. What are ye talking about-uh?"

I lean in a little closer. "You care about me, but how much?"

He stays quiet. His eyes dart back and fourth searching for an answer.

"Well…" I push him.

After a few seconds, he looks back up at me. He smiles as an answer slowly comes to his mind.

"I guess I could have told ye this a while ago." He pauses. I know what his answer is, I just want to hear it. I want to hear it from him with his voice. "I love ye."

I smile and bite my lip as he takes my hand in his.

"And you know what…I do too."

"Really? But how…?"

"Don't ask how, just be glad." I remove my hand from his and place it on his face. From his look, I would have thought it would be cold. But him and his touch is warm.

He pulls me in closer as I now take his face with both my hands and bring my lips to his. He seems shocked and pulls back, but when I do not leave him, only then does he respond.

I end our kiss for only a second. I take my arms and push him back. We both lay on the bed, with me now across his chest. I look down at him and give him an evil smile. He knows our relationship will be sealed tonight, and tonight he's mine. He takes my into his embrace again, and we continue where we left off.


	10. Game Play

I feel the warmth of his body against mine. I am curled up next to him, and don't want to move. His arm is wrapped around my waist as I lay by his side. Last night was one of the best nights I have ever had. This man I lay next to is strong and powerful. Although he is cruel to others, he has a softer gentler side that he has now shown me.

I stir slightly, and it wakes him. I turn my head slowly and look up into his shocking blue eyes. My body melts every time I see them. We both smile at each other, remembering last night. He is the first to speak.

"Ye are a lot of fun, ye know that-uh?"

I laugh. "I try."

He frowns and looks at me confused. "Ye _try_?" He pauses. "All that was just _trying_-uh? Ye didn't give it yer best?"

I shrug and tease him. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

He gives a short chuckle. "Well, then next time yer giving yer all-uh."

I site up and look at him. "Next time?" I raise my brow.

"Yes next time." He gives me an evil look. In my mine I am agreeing with him, but for now, I will continue to just tease him. I like teasing people.

"What do you mean?" He can tell I'm playing.

He raises himself and sits up next to me. "What? Are ye not willing to go again? Can ye not handle me?"

"After that, I could probably handle you at anything."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

He thinks while smiling. "What if I told ye that wasn't _my_ all? Do ye still think ye could handle me?

I look at him and grin. "I think so."

"Then prove it-uh!" He lay's back down. Waiting for me to join him. But I don't.

"Pushy, pushy." I shake my head and smile. "You can wait till later you horn dog." He knows I'll have more energy if we wait. That way I can show him what I've got.

"Ye are going to make me wait? How long-uh?" He pouts.

"As long as I want you to wait." I cross my arms in from of me and look away from him, but still smiling.

"Fine-uh." He sighs. "But yer really going to have to make it up." He gives another evil look at me.

"Don't worry. I will."

A few minutes later, I am ready to go outside. Davy still sits on the bed, while I walk to the door.

I look over at him and cock my head. "Are you coming?"

He smiles at me and says, "I'll be out there later."

I reach out my hand for the door. When I open it, Davy says something more.

"Hey," I look at him. "Thanks for letting me crawl all over ye."

I laugh and nod my head. "Your welcome. You will be getting more of it soon."

I quickly step out the door and shut it behind me.

I still carry a smile on my face from his last comment, when somebody walks up to me.

"What are ye smiling about?"

It's Clanker. I instantly fold my arms, lose my smile, and sharply turn around; completely ignoring him.

I hear him sigh behind me, and then I feel him place a hand on my shoulder.

"Ally…I'm sor-"

I rip out of his grip, step forward, and still face my back to him.

"Don't touch me. You've don't enough of that!"

Even without looking at him, I can sense that he feels extremely sorry. My body wants to turn around and let him apologize. But my mine wants to go else where.

He tries again. "I'm sorry Ally. I don't know what came over me. Just don't take this out on Palifico. I was the one who got him to that point." He waits for me to reply, but I give him nothing but silence. "Please Ally, forgive me." I still don't do anything. He says one more thing. "Forgiveness doesn't always come this easy on this ship. Ye should be taking this greatly."

I think on that. As much as I do not want to turn around to face him, I do. He meets my eyes and I send him a glare.

He gets this hard, and looks at the ground instead. Getting put down by a woman isn't an everyday thing for him, so this is strange.

"You do not touch me again, and I _may_ consider forgiveness." I finally say to him. "But you will have to prove to me that I can trust you. And that may take a long time."

He looks back up at me, with less guilt in his eyes. "I will do anything to gain yer trust."

"Then we can start with this. Leave." I say harshly. I'm not going to take it easy with him. Not for a long time.

He nods and quickly goes back to work; heading below deck, where I can't see him. Good.

I sigh as his presence leave mine. My smile that I had earlier comes back as last night comes to my mind once again. I turn to go see what the rest of the crew are doing.

I look around and notice everything seems to be quite calm. There are only three or four members really doing any work, and the rest are gone.

My ears hear something. It's a bunch of hollering and laughing. And by the sounds of it, it's the crew. I follow the sound and finally turn a corner to see them. A few are gathered around some sort of bored, and the rest gathered around them.

I come closer and they stop what they're doing to look at me.

"What are ye smiling about?" Koleniko asks.

"You probably don't want to know." He looks confused, as do the rest, but quits thinking about it and they continue.

I look's like they are playing some sort of game. I have always loved games. I wonder if I would be good at this one.

"What is all this?" I ask Koleniko, since he's not playing it right now.

"Liar's Dice." He simply says.

"Uh, telling me just the name of it won't help. How is it played?"

He spends the next round of the game explaining how it is played. By the time he's done explaining, I have forgotten the first half of what he told me.

"So, ye think ye can play a round?" He says.

"Uh…maybe."

He laughs. "What? Cant remember any of the rules?"

I nod my head and he rolls his eyes.

"Come on. Watch a few rounds and then let's see if ye can join in."

I agree with him. He goes back to watching the game, and I follow along. Each of them, Maccus, Jimmy, and Crash, hold their cup close so the other cannot see what numbers they have.

"Four threes!" Maccus says.

"Five threes!" Crash announces.

They all look at Jimmy. He glares a smile and says casually, "Seven threes."

Crash and Maccus look at each other and say at the same time, "Liar!"

Jimmy pulls back his cup and reveals his dice. Maccus and Crash have blank looks on their faces. Jimmy wasn't the liar. There are indeed seven threes.

"Ye cheated!" Crash complains.

"Oh and how is that! Ye were watching me the whole time! When do ye think I could have cheated?" Crash begins to say something, but figures out he really doesn't have an answer for Jimmy.

"Exactly. No answer." Jimmy folds his arms in success.

I watch another round or two. When I have watch a total of four rounds, Koleniko asks me, "Ye ready yet?"

I shrug but say, "I'll try."

The crew sets up another game. I will be playing against Koleniko and Jimmy. As I sit down, Jimmy glares at me. He remembers the day I proved him wrong when he thought I should have been out on deck.

Koleniko notices our looks to each other. "Drop it Jimmy."

"Ye can't tell me what to do." Jimmy retorts.

"I'm not making ye. I'm just saying."

"But that's still like making me."

"No it is not!" Koleniko raises his voice, while puffing up his cheek.

I have to end this or else they'll be at it all day.

"Would you guys quit it?" They shut up and turn to me. "You're acting like children."

They both stare at me, and then glare at one another. Jimmy stays quiet, but Koleniko adds something.

"Oh sure. Listen to her, and not me."

Jimmy leans forward, ready to strike at him, but he looks at my expression and sits back down. He also can't think of anything to say back to Koleniko, so he starts the game.

"Three twos."

Koleniko goes next.

"Two threes."

They look at me. I make my bet, but cautiously.

"Three…twos."

It's back to Jimmy. He looks at his dice and says, "Four twos."

Koleniko looks at his dice, and ups the number.

"Five twos."

They both slowly look at me and grin. They know I've lost. Although there was no wager made at the beginning, they still like the fact that I lost my first time.

I look at my dice. I want to bring a grin to my face, but I don't. I just say calmly, "Eight twos."

Jimmy shouts out.

"Ha! Liar!"

He lifts up his cup, showing three twos. Koleniko does the same, and shows two twos.

I then show mine. The whole crew gasps and looks around at each other. I have three twos. All together, it makes eight twos.

I finally allow that grin of mine to appear. Jimmy sits back.

"How the hell is that possible? Ye've only played this once!" He says shocked.

"I guess I'm just really good at games." I say proudly.

"Ye may be good at this with us. But nobody has yet to win the captain." Koleniko adds.

As if on cue, the crew and I gear the captain's steps. I have grown to love the sound of that crab leg of his hitting the deck as he walks. The crew thinks it differently.

We all look up as Davy comes around the corner. He just looks at the crew, but smiles slightly at me.

"Learning the ways of the game, eh?"

I nod and smile.

"Yeah, and she won on her first round!" Crash says.

"Did ye now?" Davy squints his eyes at me. "That was just playing the crew. Now try me."

I say to him through my eyes, 'I can handle you at anything remember?' He gets this a give a short laugh. The crew doesn't know what they missed.

Koleniko and Jimmy move out of the way. Davy takes their place a sits across from me.

The crew goes quite, like they've never seen anything like this before. I look around at them and the urge me to play.

I start this time.

"Three Fives."

I here some snickers from the crew and we continue the game.

Davy's eyes never leave mine as he thinks. His eyes dart down at his cup, then back at me.

"Five Fives-uh." He says strongly; like he knows that he is going to win no matter what.

Something in the back of my mind is telling me that I will indeed lose with him. But I can try.

I look at my dice. I see that I have three fives. He has to have two fives or else I win. I make my bet, but I am unsure.

"Six fives"

A smirk appears across his face. He doesn't call liar, but instead bets higher.

"Seven fives-uh!"

Crap…I know I'm going to lose now. Either I call liar now, or make another bet. Then he will call liar and I will lose.

"Liar!" I call out.

He chuckles and lifts up his cup, as do I. We both look at the dice and there is seven fives.

"Looks like there is one thing ye can't handle."

I frown at him and stick out my tongue. The crew still doesn't know what we're really commenting on between us. They're all still quite confused.

Davy gets up and leaves us.

Koleniko comes over to me and sits by my side.

"One thing ye can't handle?" He looks at me questionably. "What does that mean?"

I sigh. "Like I said earlier. You probably don't want to know."

Now he's getting the point across. He understands what I mean by 'you don't want to know', and he looks up in discuss.

"With him!?" He shouts. This draws the rest of the crew's attention. Great, just what I wanted.

"Do you have to be so loud? God." I roll my eyes. I look at the now awaiting crew who wants to know everything. "Leave it be you guys." All of the crew take this very well, and do as I tell them to. They leave, and go back to work. Their game time is over for now. All of them but Koleniko. I look back over at him.

"Yes with him." I smile proudly.

"Buy how? I mean…"

"You're not the girl here now are you?"

"Uh, no."

"Then you wouldn't get it. It's best you just drop the subject now. Unless you want me to describe it in detail?"

He stands up quickly shaking his head and waving his hands to say no.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm all good on that. There's nothing more I need to know on that." I have found a subject I can now annoy him with. And I will use it to my advance.

"Well then, if you don't want me to start talking about what I did to him last night, I suggest you get back to work."

He doesn't say anything and leaves. Fast. I laugh as I watch him disappear.

I get up from my spot and start walking in the direction the crew went. When I turn the corner, I run straight into Davy.

"Found something to annoy them with?" He was listening in on our little conversation.

"Oh yeah, you could hear us."

"Ye've got to be careful of what ye walk about on this ship. Yer conversations will most likely never been a secret. Not with me around."

"I'll keep that in mind." I smile up at him.

"Well, go on." He says. "Go annoy them. They need someone to do it to them."

I laugh. I am great at annoying people. I once got in trouble for doing it to my brother when I was a child. …My brother. I wonder where he could be these days.


	11. History

"Don't even start it Ally." Koleniko says. "I don't _want_ to know what you did last night."

All afternoon, I've been annoying the crew. It was mainly Koleniko at first, but now Crash and Wheelback have come over. They found out what happened last night by Koleniko, and are now getting their share of annoyance. They don't know that Davy told me to so this yet. I'm going to see how long they can go.

I try my hardest to plant images in their mines, just because I can. Also because I love the expressions on their faces when they do process an image.

"Ally, please!" says Crash, shaking his head to escape a mental image.

"Oh come on you guys, this is funny!"

"I'm leaving." Wheelback says, turning away to quickly leave, before _he_ gets am image.

Koleniko looks over at me. "It may be fun for ye. Yer not the one getting images of…never mind. Just stop it."

"Oh, you guys are no fun." I roll my eyes. I get up and leave them. I hear them sigh in relief as I go, and chuckle to myself.

I find a quiet spot at the bow of the ship, and sit down. I look out over the open sea and sigh. The sun rays of sunlight hit the water and send blinding beams into multiple directions. I squint my eyes to escape the blinding light. As I squint my eyes, and ignore the light, I see something. It is not a ship this time, but something much larger. An island. I sit up tight, wondering if we are heading toward it, but soon realize that we are instead moving farther away. I sigh again and lean back. Memories come back to my mind as I watch the island get smaller and smaller as it disappears into the rays of the sunlight. I'm not upset, but glad that we are not heading to it. I want to be as far away from land as possible. Nightmares haunt me when I approach land. If I go back there, I have a chance at being killed. And that's not something I want to have happen. I have a place here; with someone I love, who loves me back. I have friends here, or at least what _I_ consider friends. Some of them I can't fully trust yet, but hope that I will be able to some day.

I hear someone's footsteps behind me. I have a feeling who it is, and don't turn around. Then I hear them clear their throat to get my attention.

"Ahem."

I roll my eyes, but turn anyways.

"What do you want?" I say harshly while I turn. I was right about my feeling. It's Clanker.

"I thought ye may have had time to think about forgiveness." He says shallowly with his head down.

"Humph." I sharply turn back around, and continue to look back over the sea. I hear him start to come closer, but I stop him.

"Don't…even think about it." He takes this greatly. He stops in his tracks.

"Ally…"

"I don't want to talk to you. Now leave."

I tell him to leave, but he doesn't. "No, Ally." He takes in a breath. "Ye may not want to talk, but I do."

"What makes ye think I'm going to listen?" I turn back and stare him in the eyes.

"Ye probably won't listen, but I don't care." Regarding my words to not coming any closer, he does. He kneels down next to me, looking at me. I can see the sorrow in his eyes.

"I really don't want to have ye upset with me anymore. I want ye to trust me again. I don't want to be ignored by ye." He pauses looks away. "I've have enough of that in my life."

I'm put back by this. Instead of an angry look I give him, I now look confused.

"What do you mean you've had enough of that I your life? I don't see any of the others here ignoring you."

He gives a weak smile. "Not the crew. It was before I came here."

I see that he doesn't look comfortable going into this, so I don't ask anymore. Maybe he will tell me some other time.

"I know what can make things better right now." He looks up at me. Now he's confused.

"What?"

"This," I lean over to him and wrap my arms around him. "I forgive you."

He doesn't know if he should pull away, or give in. But he finally, and cautiously, places his arm around me.

We break apart and I smile at him.

"Well that was easy." He says.

"Maybe it was this time. But this might not happen again." I stand up and he follows. "So be careful."

He laughs. "Don't worry. There won't be a next time. Ye won't be having to forgive me for something like this again."

"Now that you've gotten your apology, leave!" I say with sarcasm and a smile.

"Yes ma'am!" He says, and leaves.

A few hours pass by and the sun is now setting. I have found Dan. He is done with his work for the day. They have him at work with ropes, crates, and now he is allowed to go ashore with the crew to bring back supplies. He has proven his trust to them that he will not run away. There would be no use. He is no match for them.

"So what have you been up to all day?" He asks me as we sit next to each other, watching the sun set.

"Only annoying the crew with things they don't want to hear." He knows what I'm talking about and laughs.

"Yeah, I heard that. I was watching you with them. I got a kick outta seeing their faces. I almost wanted to come join you, but didn't."

I turn to him. "Why didn't you! That would have been even better. Twice the annoyance!" I sound like I'm making an evil plan. I like the thought of this, and put it into my memory.

"They probably wouldn't have taken that in the best of ways if I did join in." We laugh together, thinking how that would have gone.

A time of silence passes. Dan asks another question.

"What were you and Clanker talking about?"

"Well, you know what he did to me the day I met him and the crew?"

He nods.

"Well, he did it again. And today he was trying to apologize."

"And…"

"Regretfully, I accepted it. I'm going to keep a close eye on him."

"And even I will keep an eye on you."

I smile at him and say, "Thanks."

When I look at him, or when he looks at me, I feel like I know him. But I don't know where, and its driving me insane. I want to ask him where I should know him from, but I find that hard to ask. There is no real explanation to it, but only that I cannot seem to ask him.

Its getting darker and darker, so we split up. I tell him I should go in for the night. I watch him leave below deck. I smile at the thought of how he is so nice.

As I go to open the door to the cabin, I look over and see Clanker. He is heading below deck as well. Before he is totally gone, he notices me and nods his head to say thank you. I smile and nod my head back at him, and turn the knob to the door.

I open it and walk in. When I close the door, I face it and smile. From the corner of my eye I can see Davy sitting on the bed. I remember what I said to him this morning.

I face him and start walking. When I reach him, I place my arms around his neck.

"I see that ye are going to trust Clanker again. I'd be careful still."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling he wont try it again." I quickly kiss him. "Not with you with me."

"Ye've got that right-uh!" He kisses me back.

"Now," He says. "About what ye said this morning…" He gives me an evil smirk.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "You wouldn't have forgotten that even if a few years had gone by." He shakes his head and smiles. I look at him, saying with my eyes 'take me'. He does so.

We both lay back on the bed. With me on top, he looks into my eyes. Both my eyes and his are blue. His are only more beautiful. I have told him that so many times and he keeps telling me that mine are more beautiful.

Leaning in, he kisses me. His lips are so soft and sweet to mine. It makes me never want to leave him. He slowly leaves my lips, and now trails his along my neck. His hand reaches around to my back, as mine go elsewhere. My shirt is lifted up by him and I feel him place his hand on my bare skin.

Right then, everything stops. He no longer kisses my neck, and takes away his hand. I look down at him.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Yer back-uh." Is all he says.

Hearing that, I know what he's talking about. On my back…are deep scars. Scars that bring back nightmares when I remember them. I roll off of his chest and sit up next to his side. I don't know how to start this.

I take in a deep breath and speak.

"You know how when we were first meeting, and I kept trying to tell you something…?"

"Aye."

"Well, I guess now is the time I should tell you." I look away.

"I would guess that now is the time as well. What happened-uh?" He asks concerned.

"It's a long story."

"Well, we've got plenty of time ye know."

"Okay." I sigh and start my story.

"When I was a child, I lived with my mother, father, and brother. There was some outbreak of a war one night. My brother and I were separated from our parents. I still don't know what happened to them to this day. I don't know if they were killed, or still live. Anyways, my brother and I were separated only a short while after. I don't know where he is as well.

Years later, I found this guy that I seemed to like. We were considered boyfriend girlfriend, but not for long. One night, he had left to see his friends. It was his little night out with the guys. Well, I decided to come along one night without him knowing. I was glad that I came there that night. I heard him saying to the other men, _"I'm only with her to just say that I actually have a girl. She's nice and all, but I don't love her."_ When hearing that, I ran back home and waited for him. When he finally arrived, he found me sitting on the bed, staring at him angrily. _"How dare you! You're only with me for the attention, you asshole!"_ I screamed at him. He came over to me and grabbed my arms. _"How dare you follow me! Now you will stay with me and you will like it!"_ He forced me down onto the bed, and held me down. There, he tried to rape me. I fought back, and got free, but he had grabbed a whip out of nowhere. That's where the scars are from. I managed to get to the door and run out. I ran out to the docks, and hid in a small boat. He came near, but never saw me. He held a knife in his hand, and yelled my name. "_Alyssa! Alyssa, you cannot hide from me! I _will _find you!"_

The last thing I remember of that night is watching him walk away in search. After that, I was here. And thank God I am."

Davy stares at me with a blank shocked look. He would have never guessed that my past would have been anything like that.

"I agree. Thank God ye are here."

"I know that I am with someone who loves me." I pause. "Right?"

He takes me into his embrace and places me on his chest again.

"Of course ye are. Nothing like that would ever happen to ye here. I am not like that."

"I know that." I smile.

He holds me for a while. By telling this story, I have worked myself up. With him holding me, I calm down.

I look down at him. In his eyes, I can see a question coming, and smile.

"So, do ye not want to finish tonight?" He asks, with the sound of disappointment in the back of his voice.

"Hell no. Come here."

I surprise him when I take to him. But he gladly accepts it, and goes back to my neck as he had been earlier. But he doesn't stay there for long. His lips travel farther. My hands are free to go all over him, and they do. I take his hand, and guide it to where I want. He wanted me to make this up, and I will do as he pleases.


	12. Authors Note

OH MY GOSH! I have had SO much to do. I am so sorry for not updating my story. I should have my next chapter up within…well within the month. I have one more week of school (yes!) and have a lot of work to do. So I may not have time to work on the story. But I promise I will get more! I have not stopped this story! And for a few of you people who want some sort of love scene….don't worry, there'll be one.


	13. A Change

I can't believe how much time has gone by. It has been a little over a year since I came here, and today feels different. Its not the time being here that's different, it's me. I don't feel myself. I have a sudden urge to get in the water, and I don't know why.

I wander around on deck, going from crewman to crewman. Not many of them are around. A majority of them have left for supplies. The only members that are still aboard are Jimmy, Crash, Palifico, Penrod, and Koleniko; who I now call Niko for short.

I sit next to Niko as he and Crash play Liars Dice. The rest of the crew just stands around them watching. They laugh at whoever loses. Niko had won twice, and lost twice. Both he and Crash are even. They want to place a tiebreaker.

"I wager, 12 years." Crash announces.

"I'll up that!" Says Niko. "16 years."

I sit back and watch them as they start their tiebreaker.

I try to watch every game that I can. Even though I've been on this ship over a year, I still have yet to beat the captain at this game. I lose every time, and get laughed at and called weak by the crew. Maybe by watching more of the games, I'll be able to pick up something that can make me win. I know that I must work on my lying.

"Liar!" I hear Niko call out.

They lift up their cups and reveal their dice. Niko wins, and the crew laughs and points at Crash.

"Damn ye! I swore I had this one."

"Looks like ye didn't!"

I listen to the two grown men, and yet hear a five-year-olds attitude. But I guess that's better than anything else.

I am the first to notices that the rest of the crew has arrived back. Penrod quickly sets his eye on something the crew has brought back. He jumps up and races over there. Clanker is holding what looks like a letter, but doesn't hold it for long. Penrod jumps up and steals is. He takes a second to look over it, then looks over at me and races back.

"Ally, Ally, Ally!" He exclaims.

I don't look at him. I have gone back to watching yet another game that Niko and Crash have started.

"Hey Ally!" Penrod doesn't get my attention still. He's been bugging me all morning, and I have had it. I don't want to talk anymore.

He starts to pole now, still exclaiming my name.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally!"

I turn sharply, sending my arms in the air, and causing him, and the crew, to jump.

"Poke me again, and you'll do it without fingers!"

He instantly stops.

"But Ally," He says slowly. "This has your name on it."

I freeze.

"What?" I quickly take the letter from his hand.

"We found that on our gathering."

I look up to see Clanker.

"Where?"

"On some ship we plundered."

"Who's it by! Who's it by!" Penrod shouts, jumping up and down.

Clanker raised a brow. "Did ye give him caffeine or something? My God."

I laugh and shake my head. I open the letter and begin to read it.

"What does it say?" Penrod comes in close to read it, but I pull it back.

"Just wait one second."

I take a minute to read it. When I finish, I look up. My eyes dart for an answer.

"Well…" Clanker asks, the crew waiting behind him for an answer as well.

"My…parents." I say softly.

Niko butts into the conversation. "What did they say?"

"The sent this out to find me." I look at the crew. They look at one another. I can see sadness in their eyes. They don't want me to leave if I choose to. I've made it a somewhat easier life for them, and they don't want to lose that.

"Will ye be leavin' then?" Another question.

I don't know what to say. I myself done want to leave, but in the back of my mind, something is telling me to come home. No, no this is my home now. I cant leave now. I have somebody here that I love and who loves me back.

"There is no way I'm leaving you guys."

A look of relief comes across the crew, but then someone asks yet another question.

"Ye don't want to go see your parents?"

"Well," I pause. "My mother I wouldn't mind. My father on the other hand, well he's another story. He was cruel to me when I was young, and I'm not sure he's any different now."

Clanker kneels down in front of me, and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glade ye are staying." He smiles. "If ye left, I wouldn't have anyone to annoy anymore."

I slap his hand, expecting it to hurt and for him to pull away, but all I get is a look saying 'is that all ye got?'

"You just had to put that in there, didn't you?"

He just laughs.

--

Finally, I'm alone. Well, somewhat. We've come across a shipwreck, so Davy has gone aboard with the crew. I am left on the Dutchman with Bootstrap, Wheelback, and Angler. But they are below deck doing other things, so I am kind of alone…for now. This is just what I want.

Having been on this ship and with these men, I haven't been able to "clean" myself up, and the ocean water is looking pretty good right now. Just a quick dive won't hurt. No one will even know I'm gone.

While the three men onboard are below deck, I have the chance to get away. I slip behind to the back of the Dutchman, where I find a small opening in the railing. I take off my over clothes and hind them, so only I know where to find them. I take one look around to see that no one is watching, and dive in. The cool waters feel so refreshing to me skin. The bubbles made from my dive tickle me as I surface. I can feel the dirt and grime wash away as I float around. I feel so at home in the water.

I look down and see something interesting. It looks to be an underwater cave of some sort. I always love checking new things out, so I submerge myself and swim down. Normally, when I open my eyes underwater, everything is all a blur. But now, I can see everything clearly, like I am on land. It is a strange thing, but I like it and accept it.

As I dive farther, I come to an opening in the rocks. The cave is well lit from small cracks in the top, allowing the rays of sunlight to come inside. I head into the cave. There are huge verities of colored fish, along with vividly colored reefs that hide smaller fish inside. I run my fingers threw the anemones and watch them as they retract when I touch them.

Before I know it, I swam in farther than I should have. I quickly turn around and start to head out. My lungs remind me of how far I have gone. They begin to burn, longing for air. I'm almost to the entrance of the cave, but my lungs can't take it any longer. I've been down for who know how long, and need to breath. Before I can make it out of the cave, my lungs take over for me. I have no control, and they take in a breath. They fill with water. I can feel the cold salty water enter my body. It stings my lungs. But something is not right. I am not regretting taking in the water. I exhale, and as frightened as I am, I inhale again. More salty seawater enters my lungs, this time feeling like I should be doing this. Then I realize what is happening. All this week I have had an urge to be in the water. Now I know why. I can breathe in it. This is something I never would have thought could happen to me. I won't tell Davy and the crew. Not yet. I'll let this be a little surprise.

Having my fun finding out what I can do now, I surface once again. I allow the air to replace the water in my lungs, and it feels just the same. Breathing water feels no different from breathing air.

I crawl up the backside of the Dutchman, and then grab my clothes. As I do, I notice that Davy and the crew are back. They don't have anyone new, so I guess that there was either no one there, or they chose to die.

I more quickly, and when no one is looking, I sneak into the cabin. Luckily, Davy is still out on deck with the crew, so I am free to change into new clothes.

I dry myself off and chance my clothes, hiding the wet ones for now. My hair dries surprisingly fast, but still has a damp texture to it. No one should notice that, seeing that I am on a ship, and water is surrounding me.

I leave the room and walk out on deck, into the sun. I see Davy up at the helm, so I head in that direction. I finish putting my hair up as I come to the top of the stairs.

"No one new?" I ask.

He smiles as me and shakes his head.

"They chose their own fate."

He knows I'm not quite comfortable with what he does, but I have to deal with it. It is his job to do so, and he must do it.

"So, what were ye up to while I was gone?" He knows something's up with me. "Ye look like ye've discovered something new. What is it-uh?"

He looks down at me suspiciously.

"What?" I ask innocently. "What could I have possibly have done?"

He hears in my voice that I have something to say, but I am keeping it safe to myself. He sighs, knowing that I won't spill it.

"Will ye ever tell me?"

"Soon enough." Is all I give him.

He chuckles. "Will I like it-uh?" His mind is going somewhere where it shouldn't, and I know it.

"Probably, but its not what you're thinking."

"Then I won't like it."

I roll my eyes and walk away; crossing my arms as I head down the stairs.

Behind me, I hear Greenbeard talking to Davy.

"And ye love her?" Greenbeard says with humor.

"Aye, I do. Even if she is a pain-uh!"

Not turning around, I yell back, "I heard that!"

"Good! Ye were supposed to."

I smile to myself, and head off to find someone else to talk with.

--

I find Dan at the bow. Today is a day of laziness for him. Besides the shipwreck earlier the morning, nothing much has happened for him to be needed with.

I sit there across from Dan with a smile that says 'I have a secret'.

Dan has his eyes shut as he leans back on a crate, relaxing in the sun. I just stare at him, waiting for him to notice me.

Finally, he opens one eye and smiles. I just keep the same smile I've had for the last few minutes.

"What do you want?" He chuckles, shutting his eye again.

"Oh, I don't _want_ anything. I _have_ something."

"And that would be?"

"Something the crew has."

This confuses him, and he opens both of his eyes.

"Okay…what did you take?"

I laugh. "I didn't _take_ anything. I just kind of got it."

He looks at me for a more detailed answer. He is still confused.

"You can't tell anyone else. It's going to be a surprise."

"Then why are you telling _me_?"

"Because I need someone to tell, and I cant trust any of the other men to stay quite on this."

"Oh, and you trust me?" He laughs. "No, I can keep a secret. What is it?"

"I," I say proudly. "Have the ability to breath under water."

He stares at me bluntly.

"When you and the crew were off the ship, I went for a little swim. I found this underwater cave, and went in. I swam in too far, and my lungs took control. I took in a breath, and here I am. Perfect as can be."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" He smiles with sarcasm.

"What do you think? Good." I pause and look out toward the crew. Davy is still talking to Greenbeard at the helm about place to travel. "And now, is the time to tell them."

I stand up and so does he. He wants to see the look on their faces when they find out.

"And how are you going to tell this to them?" He asks.

"Watch."

I leave him and head to the railing. Dan walks to another spot, where the others wont know he's in on this.

I casually place myself on the railing, just sitting there with my legs dangling over the edge. After a minute or two, I feel a presence behind me. I turn to see Davy standing there.

"What are ye doing up there-uh?" He asks concerned.

"Oh, nothing." I turn back around and smile to myself, knowing what I'm going do to.

"Get down from there-uh. Ye could fall." He starts to walk toward me, but I start to stand up. I turn to face him, and give an evil smile. He realizes what I am doing. "Don't ye dare do it."

"Do what?"

"Jump." He says this for a continuation of his 'don't ye dare do it.' But I take this differently.

"Jump? Okay!" I say delighted.

"Ally, no!" He calls out, but is too late.

I jump.

Davy and the crew race franticly to the side and watch as they only see a ring of bubbles from where I fell.

Under the water, a large smile comes to my face just imagining the looks on their faces. To show them this, I'll have to stay under for a while. But that's no problem with me. I'll just go take a look around.

Two minutes…five minutes…twelve minutes…

I burst through the oceans surface and find the crew looking at me with wide eyes from confusion and shock. The next thing I hear is Davy making his way over to the said and looking over.

"Look what I found guys!" I hole up a cool looking shell that I found down there.

"Get up here-uh!" Davy yells at me. He's not happy at all.

I do as I am told, and climb up the side of the Dutchman, where I am helped up by two members. They both look at me in wonder, as does the rest.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you…I can breathe underwater." I give a sheepish smile.

I hold my little shell as I am confronted by Davy. He has the look of confusion beyond confusion.

"When did ye find that out-uh?"

"While you were out on the shipwreck." I say plainly. I walk up to him and tell him with my finger to kneel down. "Told ya you'd find out soon enough." He straightens and looks at me. I only just smile innocently.

"Come." He says, and walks away toward his cabin.

I follow, still holding my shell. Before I enter the room, I take one last look at the crew. They all look dumbfounded. I laugh to myself as I shut the door.


	14. Family Reunion

_**I know this chapter may be a little short, but hey. It's something. **_

--

Davy and I walk into our room. I walk over and sit on the bed, still holding the shell I found on my voyage.

Davy turns to me sharply from shutting the door.

"How long were ye down there-uh?" He sounds confused, amazed, and concerned all at the same time.

All I do is continue to look at my newly found item that I fiddle with in my hands.

"Look at the colors." I say as I look at the shell and twirl it around to its other side.

"Ally, are ye even listening?"

"It has spikes on it too. Look." This time, I hold it up for him to see. He groans in frustration and tolls his eyes. He walks over to me and kneels down to eye level, placing his one hand on my left shoulder, and his claw on my right.

Staring straight into my eyes, he sates, "Ally…it's a shell."

"Yeah, but it's pretty." I state back.

"Aye, it may be pretty, but it does nothing more. Trust me." He gets up and starts to slowly pace. "What were ye thinking?"

"What was I thinking? I was thinking, lets go for a swim. Simple as that." I say, giving a perky smile.

"Ally," He looks at me. "Humor isn't going to cut it right now-uh."

I sigh, knowing that I have lost and that I'm not getting out of this. "Fine."

"Ye don't know what is down there. Ye could have gotten hurt." He stops pacing, and slowly heads my way. "I don't want to lose ye."

I look guilty at the floor, not wanting to look at him. But he kneels down to my eye level again, and raises my chin with a tentacle.

"Promise me ye wont leave without asking?"

I look into his deep sea-blue eyes.

"I promise." I say sweetly, and then lean in and kiss him. He gladly accepts my apology.

"I love ye." He says when we part.

"I love you more." I tell him. "But hey, at lease we know I wont ever drown."

He rolls his eyes as I have brought humor back into this.

"Ye and yer humor." He stands back up and starts toward the door.

I follow him. We look at each other once more, before I open the door before him and race out, leaving him confused of why I just ran.

--

"What are you doing?" I lean against the railing beside Dan.

"Hun?" He says almost in a trancelike state.

"You have been staring out there for the past five minutes." I look around over the seas quickly, and then back at Dan. "I don't see anything."

He smiles. "Oh, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" I instantly ask.

"Do you have to know everything?" He says with humor. I just smile a bid smile and nod my head. He sighs and says, "I'm thinking of my family."

I soften up when he tells me this. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Aye, but I have missed them longer than I have been here." He sees the wonder on my face. "My parents and I were separated when I was very young. I was then left with my sister for a while, but soon even she and I were separated."

I listen to this and become even more confused than what I was before. It sounds exactly to what I went through. Then I notice Dan holding something.

"What's that?" I ask, motioning to the item.

"Oh this? I was given this by my mother when I was born."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

I hold out my hand and he places it in. As my eyes lay upon it, my heart stops. In my hands I hold a small diamond shaped locket. It doesn't open, and has the design of a leaf in the top. My mind fills with memories. I suddenly know who Dan really is.

I hand the locket bad over to him quickly.

"What is it?" He asks on seeing the look on my face.

"Dan," I say softly and slowly I reach into the top of my shirt and bring out a necklace that I ware. I take it off and hold it firmly in my hand. "I know who you truly are now."

"W-what do you…"

He trails off when I hold up my necklace. It is the same locket as his. The same diamond, with the leaf on top.

"I was given this by my mother when I was born too. My parents and I were separated, and I was left with my brother. Then I was soon separated from him. …from you."

He cannot believe this. Surly it cant be his sister onboard the Flying Dutchman, and with the captain Davy Jones.

"What did your mother tell you if you failed at something?" He suddenly starts asking questions. I just laugh and go along.

"Try again and I'll still be proud."

"What was your father like?"

I laugh at the thought. "A moody old crazy drunk."

"What was…"

"Dan! Enough questions already. I think we both know now that you and I are brother and sister."

"Brother and sister?!"

Both Dan and I jump in surprise of another presence. Clanker has stopped dead in his tracks from hearing in on this.

"Did ye just say that ye two are brother and sister?"

Dan and I look at each other and smile.

"Yep. We are." I say, looking back at Clanker.

He laughs and rubs his hands together. "Ah, now I have two people to annoy. And just what should I call your brother, squeaks?"

"Don't even start, Clanker." He hasn't called me that for a long time.

"Oh don't ye worry. I will think of something for ye Dan." He laughs again as he walks away.


End file.
